


Prompt

by Flame_Rain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidentally just the plot of Zelda, Blood and Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_Rain/pseuds/Flame_Rain
Summary: A prompt I wrote a while back.





	Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I realized a while after writing it that it was just the plot of legend of Zelda

“You really think you’re going to win, don’t you?” The antagonist grinned, blood staining their teeth, an amused look on their face. “You’re never going to win. I’ll come again and again, and each time you kill me, I’ll only come back stronger. It will be a never ending cycle of my hate. So good luck trying to escape me, hero, because you’re in for the longest ride of your life.”


End file.
